narutofanon_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Parasitic Aburame: Chapter One
Prologue Hiraku Aburame had woken up by the noise of his father calling him. He had looked over to the wall clock and read 6:30 A.M.. As he read it he wanted to scream at his father but knew that it would be disrespectful. His father had wanted to train Hiraku for a little bit before the final exams of the Academy. "I d really don't want to get up." is all that Hiraku could think of. But soon he had forced himself up and started to get dressed. "Another day of learning about bugs." Hiraku had told himself. He did love his bugs but he already knew everything that his father had been teaching him. Once Hiraku got dressed and took a quick shower he headed his way downstairs. Half way down he started to smell his favorite food. It was a special type of meat that allows the kikaichū to have a better health. Hiraku always loved to eat this meat because he cared about his bugs more then anything. As he got all the way done he directly turned to the dinning room. As he walked down he saw his mother and father sitting on the ground eating. Without saying much Hiraku sat down with them and took the biggest pieces he could find. As he bites into the first piece his mouth starts to water up. Soon they all finished eating and Hiraku was full. "Hey dad, before we train can I rest for this food to digest?" he had asked trying to delay his training. His father had agreed but only allowed half an hour until the were to start. Hiraku instantly went to the couch and started to talk with his bugs, since members of the Aburame Clan has the special ability to do so. Half an hour had already passed up seeming to go by so quickly through Hiraku's eyes. He recalled his bugs back into his body as he and all other Aburame use the Parasitic Destruction Insect Technique right from birth. He slowly+ made his way up from the couch not wanting to leave it. But out of pure will force and wanting to know more about his bugs, he made his way into his backyard. As he open the door his father was out their making his bugs surround him. "This is what we will be learning today Hiraku." Hiraku was baffled by how well his father was controlling his bugs. "How do you do that?" is all he could say. "This is what the Aburame Clan is made of." his father had responded. "I want you to call your bugs and form a ball above you." his father had told him to do. Hiraku then just simply thought of it and the bugs started to form a gigantic ball above him. From where he was standing the ball of bugs completely blocked the sun from view. "What?" is all the Hiraku could speak of when he noticed how easy it truly was. "Since your bugs feed off your chakra and think of you as a host for their nesting, they will obey all your orders." Hiraku's father had explained. Hiraku imagined the bugs taking on a human figure and instantly they did. It just astonished Hiraku how his bugs had responded to him at his will. "Now we are able to fight with our bugs, and not just through this." Hiraku's father demonstrates as he punches the air and makes his bugs extend his reach. "You simply just think it." he noted. Hiraku punched the air, thinking of his bugs coming from the pours of his skin. And once the punch extended all the way the bugs instantly came out. Hiraku quickly called them back in thinking that the bugs had allot more power than he originally thought. Hiraku look at his father with a big smile on his face. "How did I do father?" he said giggling with joy. "You have done well!" his father graduated him. "Now I want you to keep practicing but on a smaller scale, mostly to test your control." his father had told hiraku as he kneel down to his height and puts his hand on Hiraku's shoulder. "This all may seem fun and games now Hiraku." there was a sudden silence among them two. Hiraku just stared into his fathers eyes hopelessly waiting for him to complete his sentence. "When the time comes Hiraku, I want you to give it your best and don't give up. Protect the village with your life." he had told Hiraku in a smooth but sadden voice. All that Hiraku could do is nod his head ever so slightly but enough for his father to notice. He didn't quite understand what his father had meet and was about to ask as his father passed him to go to the house but, Hiraku had a feeling that if he did ask his father he would surly burst into tears. Another Day at the Academy Hiraku had gotten up early so he could eat a good breakfast and get ready for the day ahead of him. As always like most children, he hates getting up in the morning for something that he preferably doesn't want to go to such as school. But Hiraku knew the importance of becoming a shinobi and forced himself up to show that people don't need Ninjutsu nor Taijutsu but just bugs to complete even the hardest mission. Once getting up a dreassed he went downstairs where he found his mother cooking some eggs. He had always loved her cooking and would do almost anything to have a meal made by her. He sat at the dinner table silently as his father was reading the paper and his bugs roaming free around the house. "Why does he let them free? What if they got hurt?" Hiraku had always questioned to himself. But he would always get over it and just eat. "Father." Hiraku had asked innocently. "I hear that they were going to be putting me in a group of an Inuzuka and Hyuga." he had told his father just to inform him. "Well son that is just how it is, last time they did that it went very well." Hiraku's father had responded to the news. Hiraku didn't really have much to say. His mother had sat down at the table with some more food. "Yes, food for my insects." he thought when he saw the small bits of fruit and raw meat. He had then let his bugs went over to it and eat up. Within a few moments the bugs had finished and returned to Hiraku's body. With a smile on her face, Hiraku's mother made a comment. "Looks like they were hungry weren't they?" "I guess so." he responded in an enthusiastic voice. His mother had looked over to the old clock on the wall that had always made a large ticking sound when it hit the next minute. Hiraku had grown up to love the that clock with its old wood finish and the old sturdy black hands that ever so slowly made their way around the entire clock. "Looks like you have to go now." his mother had commented as time was running up for Hiraku to make it to the academy on time.